Sundays
by Zombiegait
Summary: Follow the new girl as she moves to a new town, makes new friends, and falls in love with a certain purple cat. Watch her small home grow into a mansion, and her many closets fill to the brim. It's the tale of her everyday life.
1. Bothersome Rover

**Sundays**  
Chapter 1

---

I sat humbly in my seat, looking out the window at the passing trees and buildings. I jumped a bit as the train racketed around. I grew bored of the constant trees, and decided to investigate the cabin.

In the back corner was an aging hog. "How strange," I muttered. I was used to traveling with other humans. Who knew hogs rode the train? I certainly didn't. She was quietly beginning to doze off when the train car rattled again. She perked up, looked around, the stared at her feet again until she began to doze off once more. She was then shaken by the routine rattling.

The constant cycle of dozing, rattling, awaking bored me, so I glanced over towards the phone booth in the back of the cabin. Someone occupied it, though I couldn't tell whom. I could only distinguish a set of ears atop the character's head. They were quite large, and were placed oddly. It took me a moment before I realized that the occupant was not human either.

"Is this the wrong train?" I thought aloud. Taking another glance around, I noticed that this particular train car was inhabited only by the two out of place animals, and myself. Though I felt more out of place than anything.

I heard a sliding door open, and snapped my head back to the phone booth. A blue and white cat was walking in my direction. And not the way a normal cat would walk, but the way a human would walk.

"Hey, is it April 20, 3:14 PM?"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Um.. I think so."

"That's good. Hey, mind if I sit here?"

I was beginning to feel a bit awkward, but I didn't want to be rude to him. I hesitated before finally sighing a "go ahead" to him.

"Hey, thanks," he chuckled, jumping up on the seat across from me. "So, I'm Rover. Nice to meet ya." "Yeah," I managed to spit out. The fact that an upright walking and talking cat was trying to stir up conversation with me on a train headed to who knows where was finally starting to sink in.

"What's your name?"

I paused. I argued with myself silently over whether or not to tell him. I finally figured that it couldn't hurt, and I told him.

"Call me Revey."

"Heh.. Heh.."

"What?"

As soon as I asked him, he burst out laughing. I felt like getting up and leaving, but I had nowhere else to go. He took a moment to gather himself up again.

"Well.. Now THAT's an odd name."

'And like Rover isn't?' I growled angrily in thought.

"But that's not the point. The point is, do YOU like the name Revey?"

I continued to stare at him. "Of course I like it. It's my name after all. Isn't it cool?" I began to beam. I always felt pride in my name. Well, Revey wasn't my real name. My real name was much more elegant. But Revey was what I wanted to be called, so that's what I told everyone.

"Of course it is. It's a great name for a guy--"

"Do I look like a guy to you?" I shouted. The hog in the back was staring at me. Apparently, my shouting had disrupted her dozing cycle.

Rover coughed a bit, then scratched at his ear. "Oh, sorry. You don't look like a guy. My words just got mixed up. Sorry again," he mumbled. I could've sworn I spotted a bit of pink on those white cheeks of his, but I didn't want to continue staring, so my gaze returned out the window.

"Sure. Whatever," I grumbled.

"Where you headed?"

"I'm getting off on the next stop. THAT's for sure."

"I think the next stop's Cat Town. Not sure, though," Rover said, pulling out a map from seemingly nowhere. "Yup. The next stop's Cat Town. I've been there before. Nice place, Cat Town," he began to trail off.

'Maybe because you're a CAT?' I thought to myself. "Sounds like a nice place to live," I said absent-mindedly. I regretted it soon after because Rover began to hound me about moving.

"You're moving there? You're so lucky! I wish I could. I could go visit Olivia more often."

"Olivia? Who's that? One of your cat friends?" I asked him, giving him a strange look. He nodded happily, not sensing the sarcasm in my voice. "So, which acre you movin' into?"

"Acre? There's an acre system?"

I had no clue what he was talking about. All I knew was that I wanted to get off that train as soon as possible. Rover the cat was driving me nuts.

"You.. Don't tell me you don't know.. where you're.. You're KIDDING!" he shouted. I stuck a finger in my ear and wiggled it around a bit. "Don't shout in my ear," I grumbled. But he obviously didn't hear me because he was already halfway to the phone booth. On his way, he shouted back at me, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna talk to a friend of mine that can hook you up down in Cat Town."

"Another cat, I'm guessing," I sighed. I waited impatiently for him to return to bother me. I'm not sure why I wanted him to return, but I guess it was better being bothered by someone rather than being bored alone.

I stared out the window again until I realized that I could hear Rover's voice coming from the phone booth. Leaning over in my seat, I watched his ears bounce around as he stood talking to his friend.

He mentioned my name once or twice, and talked about bells and a house. I figured I wouldn't be given a house for free, and suddenly I began to wonder how much I'd be charged for a living space.

Rover returned, both to my dismay and my relief, and sat across from me once more, his large, goofy grin still glued on his face.

"Well, my buddy'll hook you up. No prob'. He's got a house or two for you to pick from, even," he smiled. "That's a relief," I replied, a tiny smile breaking on my face.

"You got bells?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"Then you'll be fine."

A large crackle was heard as the speakers came to life. The conductor announced the approach to Cat Town and instructed all of whom were getting off to stand near the exits. I parted ways with my friend, and walked towards the exit, leaving both my awkward unease and that bothersome hog behind me.

As the train came to a halt, I jumped out of the train into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, and I could see trees and houses and even river nearby. "What a nice town.. Maybe it won't be so bad here," I sighed happily. The porter smiled happily at me as I stepped away from the train. It took me a moment to realize that the porter was a monkey. It startled me, but not as much as if I had not had that conversation with Rover.

Hoping down the station steps, I happily looked around my new home. I took another step or two until I heard shouts.

"Revey!"

I turned my head towards a nearing figure. As the source of the shouts came into view, I saw that my caller was a raccoon. And a fat one at that.

"Woo.. Let me catch my breath, eh?" He took his little breather, then chuckled a bit. "Hoo hoo. Haven't had to run like that in a while. I'm a bit out of shape, see? But yes. You're Revey, are you not? Ho ho, what a funny name!" And with that, he broke into laughter, just as Rover had done.

I'm not sure what they found so funny, but the fact that my name was getting laughed at irritated me.

"Whatever," I growled. He quickly quieted, then sighed and apologized. I mumbled in response, and waited for him to show me my new home. I'm assuming he sensed this for he instructed me to follow him. And follow him I did. I chased after him into a cute little square with four houses and a bulletin board in between them.

"Take your pick. You may investigate any of them as you so please because they are, after all, unlocked," he smiled at me.

"Before I go in, what's your name?"

"Oh, I terribly sorry. It must've slipped my mind. The name is Nook, my dear human. Nook the Raccoon. I own the local shop and these four lovely homes. One of which I'll be selling to you," he added with a wink.

I shook it off, finding it a bit creepy to be winked at by a raccoon. I looked at the four houses, and decided to investigate the one with a crumbly red roof. The paint was chipping, and the house looked awfully small, but all the others were in the same condition.

Walking in, I was displeased with the emptiness, but I figured I'd make it cozier as time went on. "This looks nice.. Yeah.. I'll stay here," I smiled to myself.

I walked back out, quite satisfied with my choice, and alerted my companion of my decision.

He dove into a brief explanation, and lucky ol' me got a free tape deck in the process. When he had finished, he asked me if I wanted to hear it again.

"No, no. I think I got it," I told him.

"Alright then. Well, all in all.. the cost comes to about 19,800 bells," he chuckled. Apparently, to him, that was quite cheap. Unfortunately, I looked in my bag and realized I had but 1000 bells. Quite the dilemma.

I handed it over, hoping he wouldn't notice. But alas, he did. "You're kidding with me, no?" he seemed hopeful that I was hiding a few more bags of bells in my bag. I shook my head with a disappointed face.

"Hm.. Why.. You're so short, I can't help but laugh! Haha.. Well.. You need a place to stay, but I can't just leave you the place for free. Quite thorny this is.. I've got it! You can work for me to pay off the rest of the debt! Come by my shop later today, and I'll put you off to task," he chuckled as he ran off.

I stared after him until he disappeared in between the many peach trees.

"I hate Sundays," I spat out absent-mindedly.


	2. Captivated

**Sundays**  
Chapter 2  
---

My first day in Cat Town, and I was already in debt. "Oh boy.. This is gonna be a long day," I grumbled, walking towards the train station. Soon after Nook had left, I realized that he hadn't told me where his store was.

'What a forgetful creature,' I thought to myself.

Once I reached the train station steps, I took a glance around. I heard my stomach growl as my eyes caught sight of a peach tree. I walked over to it and shook it rapidly, hoping I could get one of the few peaches dawning its branches. Lucky for me, all three dropped down.

Hungrily grabbing them all, I joyfully munched them down, one by one. When I had finished, I let out a sigh. "That should satisfy me for a while," I told myself. Walking back over to the steps, I noticed a map posted on a board.

I examined it carefully, trying my hardest to memorize where all the locations were. There was a Police Station in "Acre E-3", whatever that meant. The acre system Rover had mentioned on the train was hard for me to comprehend. After all, I came from a city. We didn't measure things by acres.

But I knew I'd have to adjust, so I continued to write an invisible map in my mind. Hopefully, I'd be able to remember it all. Nook's shop, symbolized on the map by a cute little building icon, was in "Acre A-2", which was next to my current acre, "Acre A-3".

"That's easy enough," I scoffed. And off I went to my neighboring acre.

It took only a few steps for me to see Nook's shop. "Nook's Cranny?" I murmured as I spotted the name. I chuckled a bit, but quieted as I walked in.

"Ah! Revey! What took you so long? I thought you weren't going to come!" He chuckled, "Just kidding, my silly little human. Well, first off, I'd like you to wear this. Think of it as your uniform. Tell me when you're done changing." He handed me shirt, and a told him to turn around. Spinning around a bit, I was changed immediately. "What a nice little trick," I thought quietly to myself.

When he realized I was done, he turned back to me and said, "Don't you look nice. It's as if you were born to wear that, haha. Now that you're dressed for it, I want you to make the grounds look pretty. Plant these flowers and trees, eh? Tell me when you're done." He shoved a few pots and bags of seeds into my arms.

I gave him a blank stare. "My first task is to make you a garden?"

He gave me a quizzical look. "Yes.. Why?" I shook my head and left. "This town _is_ strange," I sighed. I planted the trees behind the shop, and a few of the flowers in front. Being the scheming little person I am, I took the last three flowers and planted them around my new home.

"He won't miss just a few," I smiled to myself.

Reentering the shop after I'd finished my task, he beamed at me. "I won't ask you how you did it, for beauty's in the eye of the beholder. And, I'm not the one whose work will be getting laughed at, oh ho ho ho. Hm.. It just struck me, Revey. You're new here. I haven't got my next package finished yet, so why don't you go introduce yourself to the animals around town?"

'Animals? Is this entire town filled with walking, talking animals?' I inquired in my head. I nodded and left the tiny shop, eager to find out if he was serious when all the inhabitants were animals.

I returned to the map to get my bearings, then scuttled off towards the Police Station. I'd figure it was best to meet the protectors of the town before going visiting every citizen, whom might be the stalker or thieving type.

In acre B-1, I think it was, I noticed that I was on a higher ledge, and I had to find a way down. Luckily enough, there was a natural ramp for me, and I continued on my way towards the Police Station. I passed a house or two, but I didn't stick around to meet the owner. I was still concentrating on meeting the cops.

As I finally reached the station, I noticed a policeman on duty. But he was more of a police dog. "Everyone _is_ an animal here," I sighed. I was a bit disappointed, but I decided to approach him anyway.

"Hello, good citizen. I hear you're working for Nook these days, eh?" he said to me as I walked in front of him. I was startled by his comment.

"You heard about that?"

"News travels fast here, young miss. Can I help you in anyway this wonderful Sunday?"

'Wonderful my butt,' I laughed as I thought this, and he tilted his head. "Oh.. Um.. What do you do here?" "I protect all the citizens here. And inside, we keep the lost and found. I'm Copper, and inside you'll meet Booker. He's a bit of a shy and forgetful fellow, but a nice one," Copper smiled. He was obviously good friends with everyone in town, so my distrust towards the citizens began to disappear.

"May I go inside?"

"By all means."

As soon as I entered, I was greeted by Booker, who told me that I could take any of the lost items. I was surprised. They really were trusting people here. Well.. Trusting animals, I should say.

I walked to the back where sat a small leaf, a pack of paper, and a shirt. "What's this?" I inquired about the leaf, taking it in my hands and examining it.

"That would be a Blue Bed. Is that yours?"

I paused. I felt a bit of guilt welling up in my throat, but he was offering it. I couldn't pass up free items. Nobody from the city can. "Uh.. Yeah." "Okay. You can take it, that's fine.. I think.."

I did the same with what turned out to be four sheets of Cloudy Paper and a Paw Shirt. I put all three items in my pockets and strolled out, waving a cheery good-bye at both Copper and Booker.

I took a glance at the station map to make sure I knew where I was, and walked towards acre E-3. Once I passed through another "invisible line", as I was beginning to think of them of, I spotted a house. I approached cautiously, still not sure what to expect.

Two or more steps closer, and the door opened up. I jumped back, startled by who came out.

"Hello, silly. I'm Kiki. Who are you?"

"R-Revey."

"Nice to meet you. Whatcha come by here for?" she smiled at me, her tail wagging behind her. 'A cat in Cat Town. Why am I surprised?' I thought to myself.

"Oh.. Just exploring the town. I recently moved here," I explained, my voice growing stronger as my shock wore away.

We talked for a good ten minutes about moving and the places we've been to. She was fascinated with my tales of the city, just as I was amused by her stories of rural towns she'd been to before she settled in Cat Town.

"I best be on my way," I said after a while. "Alright. I'll see you then."

And with that, she turned and began to chase after a small yellow butterfly that was floating around. I walked forward a bit until I realized there was a large river blocking my path. Glancing about, I spotted a bridge and happily crossed over.

Further exploration of Cat Town led me to meet four other citizens, by the names of Bob, Tom, Genji, and Mitzi. I was startled by Genji's presence since he was, after all, a rabbit in a town full of cats. I was captivated by Bob, however. His talk of fruits and silly habits gripped my attention. I struggled hard to leave his side, but I did in the end. Back to Nook's shop I went.

I walked through the door way and was greeted by the raccoon once again.

"I met with everyone in town," I told him blandly.

"Oh? Have you seen the mayor?"

"The mayor? .. No." I didn't think Cat Town had a mayor. I don't know why I didn't think so, but I didn't.

"Go by the Wishing Well. He should be around there this time of day. Off. Off you go," he shooed me away. I returned to the acre below, B-2, where Bob was located and asked him where the Wishing Well was.

"I can show you if you like." I was filled with glee by his offer. I immediately accepted, and off we went.

We crossed one of the two bridges across the river, walked down a steep path, and passed by Mitzi's house. When we finally arrived at the Wishing Well, I spotted an old tortoise walking about. He just seemed happy to be outdoors.

"Is that him?" I whispered to Bob. He nodded, with a large grin on his face. I could tell from his beaming that he had a great respect for his mayor, as I assumed all citizens did. "You going to say hello?" he asked me. I nodded, but didn't leave his side. "Get going, silly," he chuckled.

"Oh. Right."

I walked up to the Mayor slowly, and spat a quick hello.

"Hi."

"You! Young whippersnapper!" I jumped at his sudden shouting. "Tell me, who do you respect the most!" His fierce stare shook me quite a bit, and it took me a moment to respond.

"Probably my grandpa," I told him, being honest.

"Ah! Has my presence sparked respect? I'm Tortimer, Mayor of ol' Cat Town. On holidays, come track me down an' I'll give you a nice gift," he smiled kindly. I bowed in respect, and ran back to Bob's side.

"A bit of an eccentric," I began, "But I like him."

"We all do," Bob laughed. With that, we walked back to Nook's.


	3. Peach Crazy

_Author's Note:_

Hey readers. I know I haven't had any author's notes on the past two chapters, but oh well. I have one now, right? x3 Just to make sure we're clear, I don't own the rights to Animal Crossing or any of its characters. Except for Revey; she's mine.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I have at least 4 more chapters done. They're just not in Word form yet. I'll update ASAP. I promise. )

**Sundays**  
Chapter 3  
---

The next half hour after my introduction to the mayor was filled with Nook's tedious tasks. By the time I had finished, I felt like I had earned a good 3000 bells for my work. Much to my surprise, I had worked off only half that.

"Well.. It looks like you still owe me 17,400 bells," Nook told me when I had finished all the jobs he had assigned me. "17,400? That can't be right.. That means I've only earned 1,400 bells!" I cried. He shook his head.

"You won't have to work for me any longer, but you must pay off the debt. Give your payments to the post office, yes? About 1000 a week is a good enough sum. If you don't, though, I'll send the raccoon goons after you, hahaha," he laughed.

'You cheapskate raccoon,' I thought angrily. "Yeah, yeah," I waved an impatient hand, "I'll get your money." I walked out, ignoring whatever else it was he had to say.

Once outside, I took a deep breath. "My first breath of almost freedom," I laughed a bit. My mood was improving, but I was still annoyed by Nook's outrageous pay. "Can't believe I earned a measly.." I trailed off, stomping angrily back to my new home. I paused mid-step and remembered that he'd given me a map of the town.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I examined it. "Lets see.. I'm still in acre A-2, and the dump's over in A-1. Bob said there's always some good stuff there," I mumbled. Turning around, I headed off to the dump. When I got there, I could see a shirt and a leaf laying out in plain view.

"No one'll mind if I take these," I reassured myself, grabbing the two items up. Checking my new items, I found that I had grabbed a wave shirt and a modern table. "Sweet."

Running back to my small home as fast as I could, I patted my gyroid on the head and immediately placed my modern table and blue bed down. I fiddled with their positions a bit until I was satisfied with where they were.

"That's look about right," I smiled to myself. I glanced at my tape deck, and frowned. "I have no music.."

Strolling back outside, I headed over to Bob's place to ask him where I could get some music. When I saw him, he was talking with Genji, his neighbor. As soon as he spotted me, he smiled and waved. I felt my cheeks become hot with excitement.

"Hi Bob!" I cooed, grinning wide. "Hey Revey," he turned to Genji, "We'll talk later." Genji nodded and waved good-bye to his friend, leaving the two of us alone. "What's up?" he asked me in his laid back fashion. "I was wondering how I could get music for my place. Like you've got music in yours."

"You'll have to see K.K. Slider 'bout that," he told me. The two of us began walking to the tiny pond in his acre.

"K.K. Slider? .. Oh. You mean Totakeke?" I remembered a dog talking to me before I got on the train. I didn't know he came by such out of the way places like Cat Town. "Yup. He comes by every Saturday from 8 to midnight. You ask him to play for you, and he will. Then he'll give you the music for you to bring home."

"That sounds awesome! Wait.. Saturday?" My glee was hindered by the fact that it was Sunday. 'I hate Sundays,' I said to myself in thought. Sundays were always bad days, and this was another reason why it was bad.

"Say. You wanna go get some peaches? I'm starved," Bob asked me. I humbly agreed, and the two of us went peach collecting. We picked the trees mainly in the A and B acres, just because we wanted to stay near our homes. By the time we got back to his place, we had collected about thirty peaches.

"Hey, thanks, Revey. You're one cool cat," he smiled, play punching me in the shoulder. As he left, with half the peaches, into his home, I stayed where I was and stared blissfully at his door. When Genji came by and asked me if I was alright, I snapped out of my trance and clumsily dropped my peaches.

"Crud," I mumbled. "Sorry 'bout that," Genji apologized, beginning to pick up my peaches. "Oh. That's alright." I bent down as well to gather them up. When all my peaches were back in my basket, I politely thanked Genji and went back to my house. Inside, I lay on my bed eating peaches and thinking of Bob.

"Dreamy.." I found myself saying. There was a knock on the door that interrupted my daydreaming. Getting up, I walked over and opened the door. To my surprise, it was Genji.

"Oh. Hello," I smiled. Genji, while not the object of my affection, was a very good friend of mine, considering the time we'd known each other. Which was about an hour or so. "You left this," he said, holding out a shirt for me.

"That's my.. That's my paw shirt! Thank you!" I jumped for joy at the return of my item. I hadn't known it was missing, but if I had, I would have certainly been upset. I gave my friend a hug and changed right then and there. I was still in my workers uniform, after all, and that did not flatter me one bit.

"You aren't workin' for Nook?" Genji asked me.

"Nope. I finished all the work he hadn't gotten around to."

"So you're out of debt?"

"No.. I still have to pay him. Don't tell him I said this, but he's a real cheapskate."

"Yeah. But he's our good ol' Nook. He'll buy almost anything from you. Well, I'm goin' now. Later."

I waved good-bye and shut the door behind me as I returned to my bed. I thought about what Genji had said, then looked to my still-full basket of peaches.

"I wonder how much.." I paused as I counted the peaches I had remaining, "Thirteen peaches would get me."

As I arrived at Nook's, peaches in hand, he began to greet me but I interrupted him, shoving my fruit in his arms.

"How much for thirteen peaches?"

"1300 bells."

"Deal."

He handed me my bells and I left the store. "That was easy," I smiled to myself. I could make a lot of income selling him all the peaches in Cat Town. So, my brain hatched a scheme: collect all the peaches in town.

I set off to begin this chore, when I realized that it would be impossible to carry them all. "I'll just make several trips," I decided. It took me a good thirty to forty-five minutes to get all the fruits to Nook's. I stood outside his Cranny, leaning against the wall and counting my gains. I counted an earning of a whopping 5100 bells. That, added to my 1300, gave me a grand total of 6400.

"After all that.. I'm still 11000 bells short," I sighed. "Well.. At least, now I can buy a shovel." I reentered his shop, purchased myself a shovel, and went down to one of the acres I had seen a strange mark in the ground. "Aha! There you are," I grinned as I stumbled upon it. Taking a few moments of digging, I finally uncovered a small circle with what looked like bones embedded in it.

"This is a fossil! It's sure to ring in some bells!"

Much to my dismay, it was unsellable. Nook offered to take it off my hands, but I wanted to keep it.

"It can clutter up my small home."

I moped back towards my place, but was stopped by Mitzi, who was on her way towards Nook's.

"Hiya Revey. Why do you look so glum?"

"I've got a fossil that I can't sell."

"Have you brought it to Blathers?"

"Blathers? The owl? .. No! Thanks Mitzi," I hugged her as I headed off towards the Museum.

"I may not get money, but at least I won't have to carry it around," I thought aloud to myself as I ran through the town.

I entered the Museum to see Blathers sleeping. Not surprising at all, really. It was the middle of the afternoon, so of course he would be sleepy. He was an owl, of course. Gently tapping him on the shoulder, I managed to wake him.

He apologized for sleeping, but I told him to think nothing of it.

"I brought this here. To donate."

"Oh! Wonderful! What is it?"

I handed him the small fossil.

"Oh.. Ah. Yes. Hm.." That was never good. "What? It's a fossil. You collect fossils. Take it."

"I'm afraid I can't." Blathers indulged me in an explanation that I was too frustrated and bored to hear, but I heard it anyway. "So, once I receive the Farway Museum's letter, I can send it to them, then they'll send it back and _then_ I can give it to you?"

Blathers nodded. "Oh.. Okay. See you, then," I grunted, turning around without even waiting to hear his farewell.

"Now what?" I asked myself. I heard the calming sounds of the ocean from one acre away, and decided that a trip along the shore would be the best thing to calm me down. And who knew? Maybe there was a money making scheme just waiting for me there.

Well, review please. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! waves


	4. Scallops and a Barbeque

_Author's Note:_

I'd first like to say: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I appreciate all your reviews, and I hate that I took this long to start updating again. D: I'll (hopefully) update more frequently. x3

**Sundays**  
Chapter 4

--

Down at the beach, the acre I stumbled into was quite refreshing. No animal occupied the small square of land, with the exception of a fish or two. The trees were all fruit-less from my peach plan earlier that day. I let out a sigh. I was still a long way off from paying off my debt, and the reminders were every where.

I walked down to the sand, the ocean sounds calming me down a bit. I noticed another strange mark in the ground a few steps away. 'Probably another fossil,' I scoffed. But I was bored, and it would get dug up eventually.

I pulled out my shovel and immediatly went over, scaring the fish as I ran past. Diving the shovel into the ground, I pulled up, not a fossil, but something resembling the gyroid outside my home. "There are other gyroids?" I asked myself, a bit puzzled. I went back to the Museum to see if Blathers would take it.

Of course, he didn't want it; it wasn't something the Museum was collecting. I then figured if he didn't want it, it might not be sellable to Nook. But this strange creature gave me an excuse to go visit Bob again, so off I went towards acre B-2.

When I arrived at Bob's home, I peered through the window to see him dancing to his music, and eating peaches as he went. I giggled quietly. Bob couldn't dance very well, and neither could I, but I never watched myself dance, so I never got a chance to laugh at myself. I knocked on the door, awaiting the familiar greeting from within.

"Come in!" came Bob's friendly voice from behind the door.

I opened it and walked in, quickly shutting it behind me. When I entered, Bob was no longer dancing, and was instead sitting on his couch. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Revey. What's up?" he asked, scarfing down a peach. I could've sworn I saw a bit of pink upon those purple cheeks of his, but I blinked and it was gone. "Um.. I dug this up," I told him, holding out the gyroid.

"Oh. You aren't going to put it in your house?"

"I can put it in my house?"

"Yeah. It'll make a distinct noise. They're pretty cool. I just never got one because no gyroid I could find would match my theme," he explained.

"Huh.." I muttered, sinking into thought. Suddenly, I realized I'd forgotten my question. Remembering it, I asked Bob.

"Can I sell it to Tom Nook?"

"Sure. If you don't want it," he added, taking another bite out of his peach.

"Thanks," I smiled. I gave him a wave and left. Walking into Nook's, I was welcomed like I normally was. I was growing excited in the few moments I stood before him, thinking to myself how much a gyroid must be worth.

'10,000 bells! No.. maybe even 15,000 bells.. No! 20,000 bells!' I smiled as I thought this. 'Debt-freedom, here I come.'

"I'd like to sell this," I told him, holding out my gyroid.

"Ah. I can buy that from you for 828 bells."

My jaw dropped. 'That's _it_?!' I thought frantically in my head. My hopes of being able to pay him off were again dashed. But it was the best deal I was going to get, so I groaned in agreement. He gave me the bells, then asked if I needed a bucket. I told him no, and left his shop, my head hung low.

I was willing to give up; live in that tiny house with debt hanging over my head for the rest of my life in Cat Town. But my brain didn't want to, apparently, for Genji's words rang through my head like an alarm clock's buzzer at 7:00 in the morning.

_"He'll buy almost anything from you."_

Then images and sounds of the beach invaded my thoughts. "Alright, alright," I sighed, giving in to my brain's relentless attack. "I'll go back to the beach. Maybe, by some miracle, there'll be money down on the shore."

I returned to the beach, my mind now in a very skeptic and critical mood. I walked back down to the sand, hands jammed angrily in my pockets. "Nothing," I muttered, as if to prove to myself that this trip was a wasted effort.

But a small something caught my eye. "What's this?" I muttered, bending over to pick up the strange object. "Hm.. A shell?" It was a type of scallop, but not one I had seen before.  
Of course, I'd only seen them on my plate at restuarants with my mother when we ate out at seafood places. But they were always a purple color.

"This has got to be worth _something_," I sighed. I blinked, then turned to scan the rest of the beach. Sure enough, there were about eight or nine of these white scallops littering the sand.  
There were some conch shells and some coral, but I crushed them as I stepped on them. I was careful not to crush the scallops, because I was positive that they were worth something.I spent a fair bit of my afternoon beach-combing, managing to gather about twenty or so white scallops, and a conch shell or two. I decided to keep those since they could let me listen to the calming sound of the ocean while I was far away from it.

Bringing my large 'collection' back to Nook's, he counted out 22 of these white scallops, and offered me 9900 bells. I was so happy, I could've kissed the good fellow. I shook his hand, took the bells, and hugged him for a good three or four minutes.

"You okay, Revey?" he asked me. "Oh.. Sorry. You must not get that a lot," I laughed, my grin not leaving my face. "No. But I'm happy to help," he chuckled. I apologized for being so clingy, and left, bells in my wallet.

"I'm so close.. only 1100 bells away," I beamed as I walked back to my home. I was tired, and wanted a nap. But I was so close. So close to my freedom, I could smell it. Well, I smelled something. Pausing, I lifted my nose up in the air and took a few whiffs.

"What is that?" I wondered, the wonderful smell leading me away from my home. It instead took me to Genji's house. Knocking on his door, I recieved the same "Come in," that I always got, and proceeded inside.

"A barbecue? Indoors?"

Genji was cooking several chicken legs on a brand new barbeque. It didn't fit with his decor, but it certainly smelled delicious. Bob was first in line, no surprise, and behind him were the other three citizens in town.

"Come and have a piece. We're all on our seconds," Bob smiled at me.

"Except for you, Bob. You're on your fourth," giggled Mitzi. I looked at Bob, worried that he might be hurt by her comment. But he laughed and scratched his head. "Well.. I didn't have lunch," he began. We all laughed and pointed out that he had eaten a large sandwich down by the well with Mitzi and me earlier.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that," he grinned.

I was given a plate with a perfectly grilled drumstick on it. I ate with all my new friends happily, the looming force of debt gone from my mind completely.


	5. A Conversation with Copper

_Author's Note:_

I'm still alive. AMAZING! D: Wow, another update in the same year as the last one! I'm blowing my own mind. Sorry to all who read this story and wanted more, but I'm getting back into writing, so I _may_be updating more. But I make no promises. xx;;

**Sundays**  
Chapter 5

--

Genji's barbecue left me in the best of moods. As the citizens scattered, Bob and I stayed behind outside Genji's home. Bob finished the rest of the food as Genji picked up the barbecue, turning it into a familiar green leaf. He walked up to me and asked if I wanted it.

"You.. you're giving it to me?"

"Yup. You want it?"

"Uh.. Sure!"

"That's the way! Glad to hear it. Enjoy it. It's yours," he smiled, turning around and going back inside his house. "He give it to you?" Bob asked me, licking the chicken flavor off his paw. "Yeah," I said, still a bit startled that I had been given something for free. That never happened in the city. Everyone here was so kind, it was shocking.

"You'll have to throw the next barbecue, then," Bob laughed, finished licking his paw. I giggled, then began to walk him home. But after a few steps, he offered to take me to my place first.

"Oh! Uh.. s-sure!" I stuttered, beginning to blush furiously. When we reached my door, he said good-bye and began back towards his house. "Bye.." I sighed after him, though I'm positive he hadn't heard me. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting rather dark.

Looking towards the Station, the clock read 6:52. "It is late, isn't it?" came a voice. I spun around, very startled. "Calm down, Revey. It's just me," Copper chuckled, his friendly face becoming illuminated by the light from inside my home. "Oh," I smiled, feeling my heart beat slowing a bit. "What can I do for you, Officer Copper?" I asked him, standing upright.

"While it isn't very often that I leave my post, I must warn you of something," he sighed, his tone growing serious. "Nook has informed me of a minor robbery at his Cranny." I barely managed to stifle a giggle at the sound of Copper saying "cranny", but I nodded to signal that I was listening.

As I nodded, the thought of Genji giving me his barbecue shot through my head. 'That little.. He wouldn't have given me a stolen barbecue, would he?! Oh.. if he did, I'm gonna..' I began to clench my teeth as I thought this, my glee wearing off, and my mood diving sharply.

"The missing item is a.."

'Don't say barbecue. Don't say barbecue. Don't say barbecue,' I chanted in my head. At this point, I had shut my eyes and my face was directed at the ground, though I did not notice at first. There was a long silence, and I finally opened my eyes and looked up. Copper was eyeing me strangely. "Are you alright?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I chuckled nervously.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," he laughed. "But, back to business. Nook tells me he's missing an exotic end table."

As soon as the words, "exotic end table" passed through my ears, I literally jumped for joy. Copper, a bit unnerved by my behavior, took a step or two backwards. I stopped quickly, and gave him a short explanation. He laughed when I told him I was worried about Genji giving me a stolen barbecue.

"Oh, no. None of the citizens here would do that. I just came by to ask if you'd keep an eye out for a discarded exotic end table," Copper finally told me. "I can do that," I smiled happily.

He bid me farewell, and left back towards his post.

"Wow... Heh. Can't believe I thought Genji'd do that," I said, the guilt beginning to sink in. I walked inside and planned to take a nice long rest.

But of course, once I was inside, I was wide awake, and couldn't sleep a wink on my brand new blue bed inside my brand new home. All the while, I thought of my blaming Genji. Though I didn't actually tell it to his face, the fact that I had thought that he would do such a thing. I felt like a creep.

I tried to find an excuse, or something to blame my accusation on.

I immediatly focused on the reason that I was from the city. "Nobody would give me anything for free just out of kindness back in the city. I'm just not used to the small town life, that's all," I told myself. But I couldn't ease the guilt. So, I decided I'd tell Genji.

I jumped off my bed and strode out of my house, and towards his. But half way there, I turned back. I couldn't tell it to his face. I'd feel even worse about it. "Copper knows.. At least someone does." The fact that I wasn't the only one who knew of it made me feel a bit better, so I reentered my house and managed to eventually sleep.

When my eyes first opened, my view was blurry and out of focus. All I could tell was that it was dark and it sounded like rain outside. I blinked and rubbed at them as I sat up from my covers. "What time is it?" I mumbled, pulling my covers off and standing up. "I'll check the Station clock," I said to no one in particular.

After my eyes had adjusted, I stumbled towards my door. It was wet outside, and after my first step, I rushed back inside. My entire leg was wet, after being out for just a few seconds.

"Wow.. I need something to keep me dry," I thought aloud. But I looked around and saw nothing. Thinking a moment, I then reached into my pockets and pulled out my work uniform.

"It's not an umbrella, but it'll have to do."

Opening the door, I emerged with my work uniform held above my head. My legs weren't sheltered very well, and got damp, but not soaked like they would've been had I stumbled out without anything at all.

Taking a glance at the Station clock, I gasped when I read the time.

"2:18?!" I cried. I held my mouth when I realized I'd shouted, and returned indoors. "Crud.. Nook's isn't open for hours, so I can't buy an umbrella. I'm not sleepy, so it'll take forever to fall back asleep. And the rest of the town must be asleep by now." I was out of ideas, and I had nothing but water and darkness to entertain me.

I was wearing my paw shirt, and had a wave shirt in my pocket. "I could go outside without anything.. and when I come back I can just change into this," I thought aloud, holding the wave shirt out in front of me.

And so it was decided. I was going to go out and look for an umbrella in my paw shirt, and leave my wave shirt behind so when I returned I'd have a dry pair of clothes to change into. "Alright," I readied myself, gripping the door handle.

I made the affair much more dramatic than it had to have been, but I was very anxious at the time, so everything seemed like a huge deal.

I turned the knob and walked out. I was quite wet by the time I left my acre, and knew I'd just get even wetter as I went, so I began to ignore it. I headed towards the dump first, thinking that possibly, hopefully, someone had dropped an umbrella there late yesterday afternoon or earlier that evening.


End file.
